vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Sakamoto Ryouma)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an ally servant in Gudaguda 3. Rider's real name is Sakamoto Ryouma, the Hero of Restoration that restored Japan's imperial rule and contributed greatly to the Meiji Restoration. He is liked by many but hated by some, especially by Okada Izou, who despises him for being betrayed by Ryouma during his lifetime. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Soaring Like a Dragon Name: Sakamoto Ryouma, Hero of Restoration, Oryou-San Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male. Female for Oryou-San Age: Mid 20s Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Dragon (For Oryou-San) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Animal Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Energy Projection, Flight with Oryou-San, Healing (Oryou-San can heal others), Clairvoyance (Has a skill that lets him see a bright future in a grim and fire circumstances), Statistics Amplification (Oryou-San can increase her strength with Monstrous Strength skill), Berserk Mode, Transformation (Oryou-San can turn into a dragon), Breath Attack, Invulnerability with Divine Robe (Oryou-San is immune to normal attacks because of her robe), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Managed to fight against the likes of Nobunaga and Hijikata. Likely comparable to Okita Alter to an extent). Large Island level with Soaring Like a Dragon (As an EX-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be far above Gáe Bolg's Anti-Army function and other Anti-Army Noble Phantasms like Caladbolg) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Nobunaga and Hijikata) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class. Large Island Class with Soaring Like a Dragon Durability: Island level (Survived a stab from Izou) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with pistols, higher with Soaring Like a Dragon. Standard Equipment: His unnamed sword and gun. Intelligence: Sakamoto Ryouma is an exceptional strategist and leader of Japanese history, helping heavily on the Meiji Restoration and bringing down the shogunate and restoring imperialism in the country. He is also a skilled fighter as he can fight against feared Hijikata Toshirou, and a good spy as well, sneaking into Honnoji and taking their information easily. Weaknesses: He can't fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Soaring Like a Dragon: By releasing the true name of this Noble Phantasm, Oryou-San transforms into a mighty dragon of the old, increasing her strength dramatically from her already strong humanoid self. She usually devours her opponent in this form with the help of Ryouma's attacks. Class Skills Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. With his A+ rank, Ryouma can ride virtually anything; vehicles, animals, and beasts alike. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Ryouma's mediocre C-rank protects him from spells with two verses or less, but will be unable to protect him from High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Personal Skills Eight Plans While Shipboard: A skill that plots out the route of hope to a better future even under dire circumstances. It is from ground-breaking eight proposals of Ryouma that changed the country during his time. Hero of the Restoration: Having overcome the riotous closing days of the shogunate and contributed to the Meiji Restoration, a rare historical grand reformation, this is a special skill granted to Ryouma. Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. While he can't lead a country, he gets a bond beyond death by those with the same ideals with this skill. He can even lead groups that have opposing ideologies with this skill. Monstrous Strength: An ability possessed by monsters and beasts that allows Oryou-San to increase her physical strength beyond the norm, giving her an edge in combat. Due to being a powerful Dragon outside of the normal norms, she gets A-rank. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Oryou-San has B--rank of this skill for unknown reason. Rampage: If someone touches the scales at the base of Oryou-San's neck, she will temporarily go into a maddened state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Fate Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Nasuverse Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Spies Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users